


Rep Grind

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: Rhaina arched a brow, gesturing to the two of them. The edge of the table pressing into the tops of her thighs and Asher easily holding her there with a hand on her hip and the other gripping the edge of the table next to her.





	Rep Grind

Working with Asher Mir was an impressive thing, even with how well they seemed to get along, anyone would have some tensions. Rhaina had initially thought their particular brand of tension was just a figment of her imagination, only further encouraged by her teammates insisting her life was to be a romance novel. Then everything - the flirtatious jabs, the lingering touches, pressing too close to read over her shoulder or correct a chart, hit a breaking point. 

It had been nearly clumsy, the beginning of it. She waited until there was just enough room between them for her to rock back against him. Asher spun her to face him, pressing her back towards the table. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

She gave a small laugh, the flush along his cheeks standing out as he looked down at her. 

"Asher, do I need to draw out a diagram-" 

"Of course not what makes you think that I would-" 

Rhaina arched a brow, gesturing to the two of them. The edge of the table pressing into the tops of her thighs and Asher easily holding her there with a hand on her hip and the other gripping the edge of the table next to her. 

"I really hope I don't need to spell it out." 

He cleared his throat, "Assis-" 

"Ah- you know my name, use it." she shook her head, a smile still curling along her lips. 

"Rhaina." the pause was on purpose and she knew it, the fingers at her hip pressing into her robes "You're entirely sure about this?" 

The "Yes, entirely." from her was quick as she leaned in and kissed him, feeling the slight jump from Asher under the hand that slid to the back of his neck before he was leaning into her, pressing her back further onto the table. 

The raise of her hips had her already fairly open robes pushed up around her waist and the pants she wore under them down to her ankles. Asher pressed kisses along her jaw and against what exposed skin he could as she carefully kicked boots, pants, and underwear onto the floor. 

She raised herself up to pull him closer to her, his one hand completely undoing the fastenings at her throat to let her robes pool on the table and hers sliding pants down his hips that he kicked off behind him. 

Asher's hand trailed from hip up around to her back, bra being dropped off to the side and his thumb rolling her nipple as teeth scraped her neck. 

Rhaina gave a quiet, breathy moan as she rocked her hips into his, head dropping back as Asher worked his way up her neck leaving dark marks in his wake. 

She ran fingers through his hair, dragging him away from her neck and up to kiss him - hips rocking towards Asher's hand as he finally trailed fingers down over her stomach and rubbing small circles on her clit. 

Rhaina dragged his underwear down his hips, letting his hardened cock free. She wrapped a hand around his shaft, breaking away from the kiss to fully hear the small pleasured noises and the hissed "fuck" he gave at her thumb smearing pre-cum across the tip before giving a few slow starting strokes - steady pace only faltering when two of Asher's fingers slid into her. 

She bucked towards his hand, a moan ringing out into the air at the solid pace that she mimicked, his hips rolling into her hand and the gasped "Asher" had him pause long enough for her to catch his attention - the flush across her face and neck only disrupted by marks he had put there and the moment he had his fingers out of her she was guiding him into her. 

The press of her nails into his shoulders once he bottomed out was a grounding point amidst their heavy breathing and her legs hooked around him - until she gave a whine of his name and a heel pressed against his ass and he pulls out slowly before setting a quick and steady pace that had them both moaning. 

The sound of the table squeaking under her eventually mixed in with the two of them, Asher peppering kisses down her neck as his hips stuttered and he reached down between them, rubbing quick circles on her clit at the breathy "fuck, Asher" she gave.   
Rhaina's back arching off the table and the drag of her nails down his back, the tug of fingers in his hair, the wrecked cry of his name drowning out the table as she orgasmed only to be followed by the still of his hips against hers and Asher burying his face against her neck. 

 

Her thighs were still shaking when Asher was trying to pull his pants on, Rhaina only throwing her robe on for the sake of attempting to half-assedly hide the absolutely content mess she was.


End file.
